Nostalgia
by GeniusOtaku
Summary: Yui is finding a way to deal with her new found feelings and emotions, while Kyouko just..., well Kyouko. Will they come together or just gonna be bff? How will love happens when Yui doesn't what is the emotions she's feeling? "Serial Stories" featuring shorter story name, longer summary, more fluff and HimaxSaku cute cover. Oops, said too much. R&R please! 1 Chap/Week hopefully!
1. Strange Feelings?

Nostalgia.

* * *

A/N: This fic belongs to the "Serial Stories". Every fic that belong to this series are related to each other and have nothing to do with my previous one-shots. I trying to my best to improve your reading experience. Like it or not, please leave a review so that I can write better. And for the last time(or not), I don't and can't own Yuru Yuri. And thank you for your support, rubych4n, Yuri No Tenshi, my readers!

* * *

Chapter 1 - Strange Feelings

It was another usual day. The sky was clear without any weird shape clouds, and birds were singing. The Amusement Club's members were no exception. Kyouko was clinging to Chinatsu, trying to dress her up into a Mirakurun's cosplay, while Chinatsu giving her best efforts to escape Kyouko and cling to Yui. Akari had disappeared with her usual Akarinnnnn~ sound effect. Yeah, everything was perfectly normal... Not exactly everything... The only exception was Yui Funami, our lovely main character. From an outsider's point of view, Yui's actions seemed like always, but if anyone were to take a close look at her, they would notice that something was off. She looked like was quietly sipping her tea cup, but in fact she was doing that to hide her glance at Kyouko and Chinatsu, gripping her hand from time to time in an angry manner.

'Why does Kyouko keep clinging on to Chinatsu?'

The sight made the brunette really mad for some reason that she herself couldn't find out. Normally, she would hit her bestfriend, scold her and save the little junior from the sexual assault. Today, however, she just sat there and watched them while getting a grasp of her feelings.

'Somehow, its feels like jealousy... But why?'

The feeling really resembled jealousy, but it didn't 100% similar. Yui felt a weird longing sensation at the same time. The girl felt like she was missing something.

'Why should I be jealous?'

Questions and questions circulated her mind like a whirlwind. She decided after a while of consideration that it would be best for her to go home, and ignore the strange feelings for the moment. She stood up, dusted herself and walked slowly to door as she gave a quick parting words:

"Goodbye everyone."

Kyouko jumped at Yui at an inhuman speed, hugging the brunette and squealed playfully while pouting her lips slightly:

"Aww! Yui-nyan~, wait for me!"

The close gesture filled Yui's cheeks with a tinge of red as she putting up a fake cold tone. Nonetheless, the touch killed the annoying feelings in the brunette's heart at an instant, just like magic and peace entered her soul.

"Don't call me that!"

Kyouko ignored her friend's protest with an "Alright! Alright!" then take a hold of the girl's small hands with a care-free expression, following her.

The action suceeded to stir Yui's heart even more as she felt a light pain in her chest.

'What's going on with me?'

Yui was being like this for a couple recent days. Since 3 days ago, to be exact. Since that day...

~FLASHBACK~

Yui and Kyouko was sleeping together and it was almost morning. Yui had been woken up from a light movement. As she slowly opened her eyes, a face appeared in her field of vision. A cute, innocent face, with a wavy blonde hair. She recognized her bestfriend's face Kyouko.

*badump*

Yui's heart sped up a little. The view was truly magnificent, unlike Kyouko's expression. Its felt like the girl was a pure soul been given a physical form.

~END OF FLASHBACK~

Ever since that moment, Yui had changed. She looked at her blonde friend more often, and the more she looks, the more her unknown emotions grows. She had never realized that her friend could be 'this' cute until now.

"Yui, I am sleeping at your place tonight!"

Kyouko's cheerful voice snapped the brunette out of her thoughts. They were walking together on the streets, hand in hand. Realizing it made Yui blushed and also flustered - the kind of emotions she had never felt before why she's with the blonde. The hand holding was something familiar for the both of them, yet while Kyouko was acting nonchalant like always, Yui's behavior was rather strange due to the fleeting emotions that she had never felt in the past. Strangely enough, in those unsorted feelings, she could sense a part of happiness, of fullfillness.

"Yui?"

"Eh? A-Ah, yes, do whatever you want..."

Yui was once again embraced by the blonde. The action this time, didn't just made Yui feel those mixed feelings, but also brought a sharp pain to her chest. She felt like she's missing some thing, something that felt so obvious but also unfamiliar at the same time.

"Alright!"

Ending the conversation, the rest of walk continued in silence and Yui's flustered thoughts.

~2 hours later~

"Dinner's ready!"

Yui warned Kyouko, who was lying around reading mangas. The reason why they are wearing pijamas at the time of 7 PM was completely unknown. Kyouko was in her usual tomato-colored one, while Yui was wearing a one that resembles a panda.

"I'm coming!"

The blonde threw her manga down to the middle of the tatami mat and hurriedly dashed over to the table, jumping right into her chair.

"Itadakimasu!"

"I-Itadakimasu."

Seeing Kyouko's smiling face, Yui couldn't help stuttering a little.

'Act normal, Yui!'

Encouraging herself, the brunette started her meal. However, she couldn't take the blonde off her mind. The girl would occassionally glance silently at Kyouko, watching the blonde's actions. After a while of eating, Kyouko suddenly gazed back at Yui.

"W-What is it?"

Kyouko didn't give a reply. Instead she approached Yui slowly, still in her care-free manner. The lack of response from the girl confused Yui.

"Eto Kyouko, what is it?"

Kyouko kept on ignoring her friend and get closer by the second. At the moment that their faces was only half a meter apart, Kyouko motioned her hand to the brunette lips, and swept through it gently.

"Look, there is a piece of rice!"

Kyouko said with her normal tone, throwing the rice into her mouth and swallowed it.

'I-indirect kiss?'

The gesture made Yui blushed heavily. The blonde noticed her bestfriend behavior, seemingly amused.

"Why are you embarassed~? It is 'just' a rice!"

The girl emphasized the word "just" in a teasing manner. Yui only managed to reply weakly:

"S-Shut up!"

At the time they finished they lunch, it was already 8:30. It was a long day, and anyone could tell both of them were tired. Kyouko, however...

"Watch anime! Let's watch an anime, Yui!"

Despite her tiredness, she still tried acting lively. Yui, on the other hand, yawned and dropped herself down to the bed:

"Awww... I am really tired...Let me sleep..."

The blonde ignored her friend's comment and turned on the TV, surfing through the channels excitedly. But...

~15 minutes later~

"Zzzzzzzz..."

Kyouko fell asleep. She rested her head on Yui's lap and slept peacefully before the brunette got a chance to notice it.

'Seriously, this girl...'

Yui's gently lay her friend's head on the soft pillow and turned off the light. The action made Kyouko mutteredsomething in her sleep.

"Yui?...Wer ar you?..."

'She knows? Even though she's sleeping?"

Yui was suprised at her friend's reaction. Nonetheless, she smiled sweetly and rub Kyouko's head in a gentle manner:

"Now now, I am here."

Sensing Yui's hands, Kyouko went back to her peaceful slumber, not making anymore sound. After a while, Yui also lay down on the bed, and snuggled upto Kyouko reflexively. Tiredness washed over her, still her last thoughts before she slips into her rest was:

'I like being with this girl...'

* * *

A/N: So, that's all for Chapter 1. How will Yui deal with the blosoming emotions. Does Kyouko feel anything besides friendship? Take a guess and find out in chapter 2. Reviews are appreciated


	2. Distracted!

Chapter 2 – Distracted

A/N: R&R are appreciated as usual. Note [1]: I do not own CLANNAD.

* * *

Yui had woken up to the singing of the birds. It was already morning. She quietly glanced at her blonde-hair friend sleeping next to her. The sight made her heart missed a beat again.

'She is so cute and attractive…Wait! What am I thinking?'

The words that popped into her mind unconsciously washed a shade of red over her face. She had been thinking strange thoughts about her friend recently, and every time she looks at her friend, unfamiliar emotions stirred her heart. Her chest tightens, giving her a sharp pain. The girl was thinking hard about it, but she still could not find out what it is. The emotions were not actually distressing her, and it felt somewhat pleasant too. Still, it was disturbing, unable to know what you are going through. Sighing, Yui averted her gaze to the alarm clock. 8:10 AM…

"Damn! We're late!"

Realizing the time, Yui shook her friend in a rather forceful way, while shouting in a panicked voice:

"Kyouko! Kyouko! Wake up! We're late!"

The blonde slowly opened her eyes, and before a greeting smile got a chance to form on her lips, Yui dragged her off the bed.

"Hurry up. We're late!"

"Yui! Wait a minute!"

However, the brunette was too much in a rush to notice her friend. Being dragged by Yui, Kyouko tripped on her manga – which still on the ground, and fell right into Yui's fragile body, hugging her. The action that was always been careless to Yui startled her now.

"W-What are you doing! We're late!"

But Kyouko was still sleepy and failed to regain her balance, so she ended up pushing her friend to the ground and fell on top of the girl. Noticing the position they are in, Yui suddenly felt nervous as scarlet crept over her face. She had never been like this with anyone before, not even her childhood friend. A silent atmosphere enveloped them until Yui was the first one to speak, briefing her friend of their situation.

"K-Kyouko… uhm… we're late for school … could you get off me?"

Kyouko was blushing slightly too, and she regained her balance. As she pulled herself and her friend back up, she muttered a sincere apology:

"Sorry, Yui…"

"No… I am not angry…"

Indeed, she was not angry. However, her heart was beating very fast and her body had heated up from the contact. Confused and flustered by her own strange reactions, she quickly walked in the bathroom, trying to shake it off. After about 10 minutes, they were already readied themselves, and they started running to school in a rushing way. Due to what just happened, an awkward mood surrounded them, making their walk filled with silence.

~15 minutes later~

Yui and Kyouko got into their classroom, and ran to their respective seats. Yui sighed tiredly, thinking about what just happened. She did not mind being late since she never aimed for the perfect attendance record, but Kyouko was what bugging her mind. The blonde was always shy and timid when they were still kids, so physical contact to them was something that happened almost every day. One could say that it happened so much that they memorized the feel of each other's body. The brunette would hug Kyouko when she is feeling sad or crying, petting the girl's blonde hair when she achieves something. However, right now, just a simple touch would cause a storm in her mind and a race in her heart as well. Somehow, it felt like she wanted more of them.

'What is happening with me?'

The feeling was not unpleasant to her, she knew that. But she afraid that these feelings of her with ruin their friendship. Yui wondered what Kyouko would say if she finds out that her friend was thinking strange things about her. Maybe she would run away in disgust, or never speaks to her again. She felt afraid of losing Kyouko. Yui gazed silently at her blonde friend, who was paying full attention to the teacher's words – which is another strange thing. Usually the girl would just sleep or reading manga under the desk.

'She's really beautiful…'

Yui then thought about their future. It is certain that they would grow up, love someone, getting married, and have kids… Yui doubted that. She has never had any interests for boys, not even now. Thinking about Kyouko leaving her to build her own family made the girl shivered. Without the blonde, Yui feels really lonely. While looking the blonde and thinking about various matters, Yui's hand moved unknowingly. After a while, she looked at her notebook and spotted a drawing of her friend.

'What? I drew this?'

Yui slammed her head down to the desk. Kyouko would not accept to leave Yui's mind, even just for a single second. Yui wanted to be by the girl's side, talking to her, touching her, and she could not figure out why she longed for such things.

"Funami-san?"

Yui's strange behavior caught the teacher's attention.

"Funami-san? Can you read page 48, please?"

However, the teacher's efforts were in vain. Yui was still deep in her thought, not knowing about anything around her and kept on gazing her friends. Kyouko and several girls were looking at her.

"**Yui Funami-san!**"

The teacher raised her voice and snapped Yui out of her daydreaming. She stood up hesitantly as she noticed everyone was looking at her.

"Y-Yes, teacher?"

The teacher questioned Yui in an angry but concerned tone:

"Are you OK?"

Yui blushed a little at the realization that she was thinking about her friend for the whole time. She replied shyly:

"I am fine, sorry Miss."

"I suggest you take a day off."

"No, I am-"

Before Yui got a chance to protest, the teacher switched her gaze to Kyouko.

"Toshinou-san, please guide your friend home. I am sure she could use some rest. Take care of her."

'She knows that I was looking at Kyouko… I am in deep trouble…"

Kyouko was a little surprised at the teacher's request. Nevertheless, she stood up as well. She cleaned her desk, returning her books to her bag and ran over, grasped Yui hands.

"Let's go Yui!"

Not knowing anything to say anymore, Yui followed the teacher's instructions. Before she left the classroom with her friend, she could swear that the teacher winked at her.

"Nee, what's the matter, Yui?"

The blonde asked curiously on the way home. Recalling what happened, Yui could not help blushing a little. She turned away from the girl, trying to hide her embarrassment as she faked an annoyed tone:

"It seems like she is misunderstanding something…"

Having her curiosity satisfied, Kyouko remained speechless for the rest of walk.

As soon as they arrived Yui's home, Kyouko yelled excitedly:

"Yay! We're free for the rest of the day!"

She was carefree as usual. Yui, however, felt slightly nervous at the thought:

'We will be together the whole day?'

Kyouko took a DVD out of her bag, bringing it close to Yui's face, bragging:

"I just bought this! CLANNAD [1]'s anime version!"

Then without even asking, she grabbed Yui to sit with her in front of the TV and put the disc into the tray. The brunette had no complaints, though. Watching anime with her friend could be fun, and Yui heard that CLANNAD [1] is really good work, too. The images started to appear on the screen and attracted the two girls's attention at an instant. It was extremely emotional, not to mention extremely long, but of course mainly emotional since its main subject is family. (A/N: for those who do not know it, it has about 48 episodes including the After Story and OVA).

"I wonder how a kiss feels like?"

Kyouko muttered in a voice loud of enough just for the two of them to hear. In the anime, Tomoya was kissing Nagisa sweetly – a scene that had strike up Kyouko's interest. The girl had never kissed anyone before, so she could not help wondering how it's feels like. Some said its sweet, some said it is blissful, but she had could not understand what they mean at all. Upon hearing Kyouko's words, Yui turned over and attached her lips to Kyouko's.

* * *

A/N: So, they kissed. God bless them. But this thing still far from over!


	3. Kyouko is mine!

Chapter 3 – Kyouko is mine!

A/N: Hey people, chapter 3 is here. Enjoy and remember to R&R.

* * *

Yui kissed Kyouko, her best friend. She did not understand why she acted like that. She did not even give thought about it and her body moved on its own, like an impulse. She did it on a whim. Kyouko was surprised as her eyes widened and tried to shove Yui away from her. However, Yui pressed her body forcefully on Kyouko and maintained the contact. After a few futile efforts, the blonde stopped resisting and went with the flow, slowly shutting her eyes. Yui was amazed, she did not know that a girl's lips could be so soft, and so warm at the same time. After a short while, Yui let go of her friend. Kyouko was blushing furiously, her cheeks turned deep red.

"W-Why did you do that, baka?"

Yui realized her situation. She realized what she just did. Wrenching herself out for an excuse, she managed to put a playful smile as a disguise on her face and replied with a fake teasing tone:

"W-Well, you said you want to know how kissing feels like, so..."

The reply failed to calm Kyouko down as she squealed embarassly:

"Don't joke around! B-Baka!"

Unable to endure the awkward mood anymore, Kyouko stood up and left almost instantly after saying a few words:

"Ahhh! That was so embarassing! I am leaving!"

Slamming the door violently, she ran towards her home's direction, still grumbling "Yui no baka! Yui no baka!" and the scarlet color didn't stop lingering on her face. She thought that Yui was simply teasing her. Little less she knew, the brunette was suffering grief silently in her apartment.

'Oh no... She's going to hate me...'

Thinking about the possibility that Kyouko may hold a grudge on her made the girl sadden. A sharp pain could be felt from Yui's chest as she dropped her knees to the ground.

'What did I just do...'

She cursed herself crazily for letting that happened. But she cursed herself even more for wanting more of the touch. It was crystal to her that her mind enjoyed it, her heart longed for more. But she couldn't find out the reasons behind it. She was suppose to protect the blonde as a true friend, and yet she force herself on the girl like a perverted old man. And then, she even made an terrible excuse to hide it. She disgusted herself.

'What kind of friend am I?'

With that gloomy atmosphere around Yui, she spent the rest of day alone as she kept on blaming herself and preparing to meet Kyouko's anger.

Fate, however wasn't that cruel. The next day, Kyouko didn't seem to be mad. She greeted Yui like usual, even though still flustered a little. It looked like she had really treated the events from the before as a real joke, no more no less, and it really calmed Yui down a lot. Everything was fine, until that afternoon when the Amusement Club's members were doing their daily activities. Kyouko was chasing the Mirakurun-look-alike girl around the club's room and Akari had already faded in the background with her usual *Akarinnnn~* sound effect. Yui was silently looking at them, mostly at her blonde friend. She focused her gaze on the girl cherry lips unintentionally.

'Her lips...'

Noticing that she was thinking about strange things again, she shook her head, trying her best to clear her mind. Kyouko saw Yui's behavior and flashed a quick soft smile - the smile that could only be seen when Kyouko was still a shy, timid child. It reminded Yui of their childhood.

'Her smile...so adorable...'

But that was all. After the gesture, the blonde quickly returned to her chase, leaving Yui dissatisfied. A feeling of jealousy surfaced her mind - which brought her a light headache. She can't deny it - she want more of her friend and she can't understand why. That was when...

"Toshinou Kyouko! Why are your scores are higher than me again?"

A high-pitch and annoyed yell could be heard. The source of the noise was no one else but the red-head Vice President - Ayano Sugiura who had barged into the room, accompanied by her bestfriend - Chitose Ikeda. The grey-hair girl was chuckling "Oh my...", seemingly amused. The only answer to the redhead raged question were 3 simple words:

"I don't know~!"

The reply only managed to make Ayano screamed louder than before:

"Uwaa! I will definitely beat you next time!"

Seeing her friend's actions, Chitose started nosebleeding and entered her Yuri Google State, muttering:

"Ayano will beat you...then stealing you for herself...(evil laughter)"

Upon hearing those words, Yui's mind boiled with anger. Ayano had no rights taking Kyouko away from her. She shouted angrily:

"Shut up! Kyouko is mine! Mine only!"

The shout brought silence to the whole room. Akari slowly appeared from thin-air, showing a shocked expression like everyone else. Upon realizing what Yui had just said herself, the brunette had become shocked as well. She was completely flustered as the only option popped into her mind: run. Yui dashed out to the door, whispering as she pushed Ayano and Chitose out of the way:

"E-Ex-Excuse me!"

Kyouko was a hundred percent loss and speechless until Akari told her:

"Don't just sit there! Go after her!"

Akari's voice snapped the blonde back to reality and she got up as well, hurriedly chasing her friend. As for Yui, after she left school, she immidiately catch a train to a nearby town and hid in an unpopular coffe shop, suffering painful feelings alone - which made Kyouko impossible to search for. However, Kyouko was having other plans. She had already knew the exact place, exact time and the exact words to talk to her friend when something like this would happen. One could say that she was prepared for this situation. Yui returned home at 11:00 PM, and slept instantly due to extreme tiredness from crying all evening. She despised herself for acting that way, especially in front of everyone. The one that bugged her mind the most was Kyouko. The thoughts that drifted her off to sleep was:

"Kyouko will absolutely hate me..."

* * *

A/N: I know, the depressing parts was shorten. But to be honest, I hate sad stuff and I doubt if anyone would spend their time going through 0.5-1k words of self-hatred...


	4. I got it!

A/N: Final Chapter! Enjoy, everyone!

* * *

Golden droplets of light filled the room. Yui was still sleeping due to tiredness from the day before. Suddenly, the girl felt a strangely familiar warmth approached her body. She opened her eyes sleepilnd the first thing appeared in her field of vision was a silky blonde color. It was someone hair. Then an adorable, smiling face entered her view. She recognized her best friend, Kyouko, who was beaming at the girl brightly as she said in a sweet tone.

"Good morning, Yui."

Hearing her friend voice, the brunette returned the smile and the greeting with a sullen expression:

"Good morning...Kyouko..."

But then as she regained her sense, something shocked her.

"Kyouko? W-W-W..."

"W?"

Listening to Yui's weird speech, Kyouko was confused.

"Why are you here!?"

The question brought a grin to the blonde's face as she replied:

"I have a spare key of your apartment, so I just entered."

Gazing at Kyouko, the unwanted event of the last 24 hours flowed back into the brunette mind. She snapped at Chitose, declaring that Kyouko is her's only. Recalling that embarassing detail made Yui's cheeks burned in bashfulness. She averted her glance away from her friend's eyes as she tried to mutter an apology:

"S-Sorry about yesterday..."

"Actually, I am here to talk about that."

Kyouko said calmly and started asking Yui, using the gentlest tone possible.

"Why did you said that...you know..."

The brunette blushed heavily at her friend's question, mustering all the courage she got as she confessed:

"I don't know... I just...got angry by Chitose's words. I felt like... I wanted you to be my own... I wanted to... be with you more... And I can't understand why... But that feeling made my chest tightens so much... that it hurts..."

At the last sentences, Yui sounded like she's on the edge of tears. Kyouko, on the contracy, was smirking happily. She knew what her friend was going through, and it brought joy the her heart much more than a Rum Raisin. She whispered to herself "So she wasn't joking!" and let out a joyful "Yay!" to herself. She then giggled as she teased the girl:

"Still... I can't believe Yui could be this dense...*sigh*"

The teasing made Yui even more embarassed. She whispered shyly:

"S-Shut up and just tell me what is it will ya'?"

But in replied to Yui's fake annoyed tone, Kyouko just kept on teasing her friend.

"Why don't you just find out?"

With that being said, Kyouko leaned in quickly and pressed her lips on her friend's while holding the girl's body with both of her hands. Yui was a little startled at first as she tried to back away for the few first seconds. However, she when a sense of fulfillment filled her mind. The nostalgic feeling was gone, and happiness entered her heart. Its felt like she was floating in mid-air. The warmth and softness of the blonde's lips was enjoyable to Yui. It felt so good that she was going to faint. Hestatingly, she sticked her tongue out a little, touching her friend's lips, savoring the taste.

'So sweet...'

Kyouko took that as an request for entrance and opened her mouth, sucking Yui's tongue inside. The girl's approached Yui's tastebuds and brought her a blissful feeling.

'Why is kissing Kyouko makes me so happy?'

Wracking her brains out for an answer, the right reason finally hit her.

'Is it... love?'

That was when she realized she was in love with her friend. That was when she understand why she wanted Kyouko for her own, why she wanted to be with the blonde.

'Everything make sense now!'

After a few minutes of kissing, Kyouko was the one who broke the contact first. She asked sweetly as she pulled away, leaving a trace of saliva connecting their lips.

"Do you get it now, you dummy Yui?"

A lovingly smile crept over the Yui's face as she replied:

"I got it already! I love you, Kyouko..."

"Good grief, so you understood. How dense!"

Ignoring her girlfriend's teasing, Yui contined her words:

"Do you love me, Kyouko?"

"If I answer no, it would be a lie..."

The playful reply drowned Yui in happiness as she embraced herbest friend - now her lover. The nostalgia feeling disappeared from her heart, since the person she always longed for was in her arms, sharing the warmth of their love.

* * *

A/N: If you liked it, please spend 30s to review and I would be really happy.


End file.
